seikaifandomcom-20200213-history
Spaceship
A spaceship is a vessel build for use in space. Background Since the age of space, man has build a great many of spaceships to roam space. As with other vessels there are many types and classifications for spaceships. As the majority of people will likely never set foot on a spaceship this has led to a general confusion among people not familiar spaceships. The majority of people are fascinated about ships with certain roles. Therefore, most people differentiate spaceships based on roles only while being oblivious to the real important differences. Area of operation Many would think about the role or range of a vessel when reading this heading but that's only partially correct. The true meaning is based on the different environmental challenges and required technology involved which are a world of differences. There are huge differences between a shuttle that serves to ship people from the ground to a space station, a spaceship that ships people from planet to planet and a starship that travels from star to star. So there are 3 major classification: *transfer shuttle or shuttle or Calike in Baronh *interplanetary ship (intra-system ship) or spaceship = Ponyu in Baronh *interstellar ship or starship: these ships can be further divided into non-plane space capable or plane-space capable or Menyu in Baronh Types of ships This is the kind of classification most people refer to when talking about certain kind of ships. Most of the time this is based on the role the ship was designed for. However, aside from the original design role military ships get their role assigned, in part due to capability. As a military ship's role changes over time so does its classification. A ship may be a cruiser today but could end up a destroyer decades later. Usually, they are fazed out early enough to prevent losing face or combat disaster. Warships (Wikreurl) *Guard ship or escort ship or Leitek *Assault ship or Gairh *Attack ship or Sopaik *Patrol Ship or cruiser or Resik *Battleship or Alaikek *Flagship or Glaga *(Ground troop) Ferry (Direct) command vessel or Glabauria *Training ship or Klejaga *(Connection,) Communication ship or Logia *Light Transport Ship or Isath Sora or Isadh Sora *Transport Ship or Issazec/Isath or Isadh *Troop transport ship or Leivath *Assault Transport ship or Lussomiak or Lussomiac *Reconnaissance ship or Bodeimia *Construction ship or Dausuiya *Aerial troop transport Civilian ships *Lightweight craft or Menyu Sorna **Communication Boat or Pairriac or Pelia *Transport ship or Kasorvia (interplanetary ship) **Hydrogen transport ship or Kasorvia Bender *(Connecting) Ferry ship or Bauria *Round-trip ship or Frash *Merchant ship or Kanbeir *Passenger ship or Rebisath *Hospital ship or ジャースィア Ghasiac or ガリュミア Garyumiac Other *Orbital mansion/residence or Garish *City ship or (Birort?) *Mobile city or Laknebh Hoka Ship class A ship class is a certain ship design or even a variant of a certain design. Usually a ship design is called a ship class if it is "sufficient" different from other ships designs. Sometimes it's just a nomenclature or for paper work renaming reasons. Often the term "-class" is misused in connection with ship type to express comparison of mass, size or firepower e.g. "it's a cruiser class ship". Category:Ship Type Category:Portals